Peces Fuera del Agua
by El Chalchiuitl
Summary: El matrimonio es una institución social que crea un vínculo conyugal entre sus miembros.Este lazo es reconocido socialmente, ya sea por medio de disposiciones jurídicas o por la vía de los usos y costumbres- ¡¿Que es lo que me gusta de ti, Lovino! Gilbert necesitaba solucionar ese predicamento mental ¡Al carajo el hecho que eran hombres, eso nunca importo para él!
1. Palabras Verdaderas

**|Disclamer: **_Hetalia no es mio._

**|Parejas:**_ GilbertXLovinoXAntonio. _

**|Autora: **_*Inclinacion* Soy Tanuki Sempai es un gusto conocerles lectores, si no es molestia pueden llamarme por mi nombre no importa, asi que soy Xalli. _

**|Genero: **_Drama/Romance/Traición mundo Alterno A/U._

**|Advertencias: **_Es yaoi (relacion chicoXchico) Trasvestismo y lenguaje fuerte (todo en cerrado en comillas son pensamientos)_

* * *

**~Peces Fuera del Agua~**

***Palabras Verdaderas* **

Su cuerpo se movió entre las sábanas blancas, sintió los rayos del sol chocándole de lleno en el rostro. Abrió sus ojos haciendo brillar el color ámbar de ellos murmuro algo que no se lograba entender paso sus manos por sus ojos buscando desperezarse aunque en realidad solo deseaba dormir aunque por raro que sonara su cama no se sentía igual que la de siempre. Sus ojos se abrieron a gran manera mientras su boca comenzaba a abrirse y cerrar en muestra de confusión alzo la sabana que tenía encima y se dio cuenta con enorme horror que estaba en ropa interior. Rodo sobre el colchón y que sobre una pequeña mesa de noche había una nota que no tardo en leer.

-Debemos…¿hablar?- su cuerpo se paralizo levemente ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Qué demonios pasaba?-¡Maldita sea! ¡Me han secuestrado!-

Dio un salto de la cama pero no encontró su ropa cosa que lo puso más nervioso, observo que sobre una silla había una camisa formal pero solo eso "¡¿Y qué carajo hare solo con una camisa?" maldijo en su lengua, haciendo denotar su acento de un orgulloso Italiano.

-¡Esta gente me debe estar tomado el pelo!- se observó con horror en un espejo aquella camisa le quedaba grande pero igual parecía la imagen de una "esposa" recién levantada en busca de su esposo

Salió por la puerta, mientras caminaba trataba de recordar que había pasado la noche anterior "¡Por Dios no recuerdo nada!" y así era, sintió asco pero extrañamente no tenía resaca pero la pregunta era ¿Dónde estaba? Porque por más que intentaba recordar no recordaba que sus amigos vivieran en una casa tan amplia y ordenada (sin contar que su único "amigo" era aquel extraño español de sonrisa ardiente). Sacudió su cabello y recordó lo que la extraña nota decía "Tenemos que hablar, y no me hagas esperar alguien tan asombroso como yo no debe esperar a nadie y menos a ti. Búscame en la sala de estar".

-¡Buenos Días hermano mayor!- el cuerpo del chico se congelo al observar a su otouto entrar de lo más feliz aquel lugar- ¡Felicidades hermano! No puedo creer que mi fratello ¡Se haya casado!-

-F-F-F-F-Feliciano…¿¡Que dijiste? ¡Yo casado!- su cuerpo comenzó temblar alzo sus brazos y comenzó a zarandear al mentado Feliciano- ¡No me jodas! ¡Yo no estoy casado! ¡No he pedido la mano de nadie! ¡No me he casado! ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Bastardo, maldición!-

-Lovino ve~ ve~ me lastimas hermano-Feliciano que era el hermano menor de Lovino se dio cuenta que su hermano parecía confundido-¿Fratello y tu esposo?-

-¡¿Mi qué cosa?- Lovino se separó rápidamente y se dio cuenta de las anteriores palabras de su hermano "¿Esposo? ¿Qué demonios? ¡Yo no soy homosexual! " Retrocedió tan rápido hasta apegarse como una vil garrapata a la pared de aquel lugar, la cabeza le daba vueltas mientras escuchaba a su hermano tararear aquella sonata de bodas.

-¿Por qué hay tanto ruido?- Lovino giro sobre sus talones y observo aquel hombre que recién entraba a la estancia-¿Ya despertaste?-

Lovino se dio cuenta que se lo preguntaba a él, sus puños se cerraron haciendo emblanquecer sus nudillos se acercó a grandes pasos mientras murmura palabras que usarían solo buen marinero, observo al tipo que tenía frente a él, cabello blanco, sonrisa estúpida, ojos rojos, alto, fornido. Lovino frunció el ceño bufo molesto y sin ningún aviso choco su puño justo en la nariz del albino.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Te matare, maldición!- se había colocado sobre el hombre que solo reía en burla-¡¿Acaso quieres morir? ¡Imbécil, bastardo, gay de mierda!-

-¡¿A quién le dices gay?- El tipo que yacía en el suelo se levantó tirando a Lovino sin ningún interés, volteo y observo a Feliciano que observa todo con gran sorpresa- Feli-chan, si no te importa debo hablar con MI esposa-

-Ve~, De acuerdo-

El albino se acercó a Lovino mientras reía de manera tosca, sin delicadeza alzo a Lovino de la camisa que llevaba puesta y lo observo por un largo rato. Lovino le miro de manera altanera mientras lanzaba cabezazos y pataletas.

-Escucha bien mocoso- el joven de ojos rojos cogió con fuerza desmedida la barbilla de Lovino porque definitivamente el no estaba para juegos idiotas-Tu abuelo esta al teléfono, así que hazme el maldito favor de preguntarle ¿El porqué de nuestro matrimonio?-

Lovino chasqueo la lengua y observo el suelo, llevaba por lo menos año y medio de no hablar con su abuelo Rómulo, además simplemente no quería hablar con su abuelo sabía muy bien que su relación con su familia era bastante mala, pero para su pesar el adoraba a su abuelo y por eso siempre le decía cuando intercambiaban postales en las fechas importantes "Hare lo que quieras por ti abuelo". A regañadientes se acercó al aparato telefónico.

-¿A-Abuelo?- escucho la estúpida risa de su abuelo y respiro tranquilo-¡¿Explica qué demonios hago casado con un imbécil! -

-Romano- la voz de su abuelo sonaba cansada y tan calmada que preocupo terriblemente a Lovino-Mi nieto Romano, he tomado tus palabras en cuenta-

-¿Mis palabras? Abuelo ¡Por un demonio habla de manera entendible!-

-Mi empresa se cae por tanto decidí hacer una unión con otra empresa en base de un matrimonio- Lovino sintió como el aire se le escapaba de sus pulmones de manera acelerada-Conocí al abuelo de Gilbert hace unos meses atrás, él dijo que me ayudaría solo si hacíamos una unión-

-A-Abuelo no me digas que ¿tu?- respiro de manera honda "¿Gilbert?" ese debía ser el nombre del albino-¿¡Porque demonios hiciste esa mierda?-

-Romano entiende la empresa es mi vida ¡No la quiero ver caer!-

-A mí no me interesa, casa a Feliciano parecen llevarse bien-

-¡Pero Feliciano es un chiquillo aun!- su abuelo parecía escandalizado por tal proposición

-Él y yo tenemos la misma edad, ¡¿Qué demonios soy para ti viejo? ¡¿Un buen trueque?- Lovino se alteró completamente- ¡Acaso no te intereso ni un poco!-

-¡Basta ya! No seas así de egoísta piensa en tu hermano y su vida económicamente él puede llegar a conocer el amor-

-¡¿Egoísta?- Lovino sintió los ojos humedecérsele- ¡Tú eres el egoísta! ¡Me vendiste al mejor postor! ¡Acaso debo agradecerte! ¡Si es lo que deseas! ¡Muchas gracias abuelo Rómulo!-

-No seas grosero-Lovino cerró los ojos mientras aquel liquido tibio se resbalaba por sus mejillas-Tus palabras siempre eran tan seguras por eso las tome en cuenta-

-Somos hombres…-murmuro usando aquella frase como excusa- No soy ningún gay-

-Gilbert acepto, su abuelo acepto, yo acepte solo faltas tú-Lovino sintió asco por el hecho de estar siquiera pensarlo-Gilbert dijo que ya encontrarían la manera de dar la noticia pero ahora se mantendrá en secre…-

-¡No lo hare!- Lovino exclamo con vehemencia-¡No lo hare, me largo de este lugar ahora mismo!-

-Dale solo un mes- su abuelo pronuncio aquello como última opción-Mantente a su lado solo por un mes-

-Abuelo te respeto, ¡Pero no haré esta mierda de teatro!-

-¿Quién es?- su abuelo sonó sorprendido -¿Quién es la persona que guardas en tu corazón?-

-No hay nadie abuelo ¡Por favor no cambies el puto tema!- Lovino se había sonrojado por aquella pregunta-Y si lo hubiera no sería asunto tuyo-

-Romano te parece si hacemos un trato- Lovino bufo molesto "Lo que me faltaba, ¡Hacer apuestas con este viejo!"-Quédate con Gilbert todo un mes, si esa persona que tu amas no se te confiesa en ese mes aceptaras tu matrimonio con Gilbert, pero tú no puedes confesarte a esa persona, esa persona deberá confesarse-

-Sabes que ¡Es un trato abuelo!-

Lovino colgó el teléfono, se sintió mal por haber mentido porque en realidad solo pensaba en escapar a Roma y vivir allí porque Lovino Vargas no era homosexual y no aceptaría el hecho de que estaba casado por un estupidez. Observo la camisa que llevaba encima y noto que en una de las esquinas estaba bordeadas la iniciales de aquel hombre "G.B".

-¿Hablaste con tu abuelo mocoso?- Gilbert entro por la puerta- ¡Ya te dijo que te has casado con alguien demasiado genial!-

-Sabes que estúpido- Lovino se acobardaría aunque aquel tipo de diera miedo- ¡No pienso quedarme contigo!-

-Un mes…¿Eh?- Gilbert ronroneo mientras bebía una cerveza-Accediste a vivir un mes conmigo llevando el título de esposa-

-Si pero no planeo cumplirlo, bastardo, es más me largo ahora mismo-

-Solo necesito un mes para hacerte sufrir- Gilberto observo a Lovino de manera lujuriosa-Un mes para hacerte pagar por la propuesta de tu abuelo y el mío-

-¡No sé de qué demonios hablas maldito idiota!- Lovino guardo silencio al observar aquellas orbes de color rojo mirarle con odio y desprecio-N-No me quedare aquí bastardo-

Lovino camino decididamente a la salida pero fue para por los brazos de Gilbert sin ninguna consideración. Su cuerpo quedo en shockeado al sentir la pesada mano del tipo tomar su cabello y jalarlo hacia atrás mientras era acorralado, la pesada colonia de Gilbert lo entumeció.

-Espero que te guste usar bragas, Lovina-

Lovino sintió temor cuando Gilbert lo jalo para llévaselo a quien sabe qué lugar…..

Continuara...

* * *

**N/A: **_Una nueva historia que decidi compartir con ustedes y que espero que lean, me haran muy feliz si la leen y comentan al tiempo que me dan su punto critico asi de ya esta decidio es ¡Prumano! _


	2. Dos pasos

**|Disclamer: **_Hetalia no es mio._

**|Parejas:**_ GilbertXLovinoXAntonio. _

**|Autora: **_*Inclinacion* Soy Tanuki Sempai es un gusto conocerles lectores, si no es molestia pueden llamarme por mi nombre no importa, asi que soy Xalli. _

**|Genero: **_Drama/Romance/Traición mundo Alterno A/U._

**|Advertencias: **_Es yaoi (relacion chicoXchico) Trasvestismo y lenguaje fuerte (todo en cerrado en comillas son pensamientos)_

* * *

**~Peces Fuera del Agua~**

***Dos Pasos* **

Problemático, pensó Lovino. No quería admitir que estaba aterrorizado, pero lo estaba pero tampoco quería pensar en el lugar al que se dirigía con el raro albino, porque de hecho ya lo había imaginado. Jamás pensó que su mente recrearía los peores escenarios basándose en películas de mafia italiana "Así, o más patético" se dijo. Ignoro al piloto que era su "Esposo" y se dedicó a apreciar la ciudad, amaba a su abuelo, en serio que si pero no por eso apoyaba tan descabellada idea. Se sobresaltó levemente al observar una vieja tienda de música que parecía querer ceder a los años sostenidos en sus columnas, Lovino apretó sus rodillas haciéndolas chocar, ahí, justo frente a aquella vieja tienda estaba Antonio; alguien que podía recibir el nombre de su amigo. Antonio Fernández Carriedo, ¡Lo odiaba! Aunque de cierto modo odiaba mucho más, al estúpido del maldito albino, pero esa sería otra historia. Lovino bajo la cabeza escondiéndola en sus propias piernas ganándose así una inquisidora y turbia observación por parte de Gilbert.

"-_Seamos amigos…no más que eso ¿Serias mi mejor amigo Lovino?- los ojos esmeraldas de aquel guitarrista de barba y de olor nauseabundo brillaron ante la triste mirada de Lovino. _

_-Bastardo- en cambio Lovino escondía su mirada bajo su flequillo haciendo sobresalir su divertido mechón de cabello, pero a la vez escondiendo sus sentimientos después de todo era solo un mocoso de doce años –Maldición, solo si prometes que los tomates que nazcan de tu huerto serán para mí- _

_Pero Antonio no dijo nada mas solo atino a abrazar al chiquillo que por un milisegundo dejo aquel acercamiento, pero luego le propino un cabezazo digno de cualquier futbolista o un toro."_

Lovino sintió un brusco jalón en su brazo y se topó con aquella arrogante mirada rubí, soltó el agarre y resoplo sus mechones que caían de manera graciosa en su frente. No dijo nada mas solo se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto negándose rotundamente a bajar. Gilbert sintió su cuerpo temblequear del enojo, porque, para primeras él no tenía que estar aguantando a ese maldito mocoso, sintió las ganas de moler a golpes al jovencito que en esos momentos le dedicaba una mirada tan soberbia que hasta se podía cortar con una tijera.

-¡Baja del jodido auto!-Gilbert mordisqueo su dedo, auto dañándose para no matar a punta de puñetazos a Lovino-Mira niño, alguien como yo, que soy demasiado esplendoroso no merezco soportarme estos enojos-el albino se apoyó en el capo del su automóvil para inclinarse hacia delante, Lovino tembló levemente al oír el metal de auto crujir de manera lenta y tenebrosa-No hagas que lo que te hare se prolongue-

Trago saliva y admitió mentalmente aquel tipo le caí muy mal, movió su pierna dudando si bajaba o no lo hacía. Se apoyó totalmente en el asiento porque él no aceptaba órdenes de nadie y menos de un extraño porque eso era Gilbert Bilchesmisth, un maldito extraño que quería adueñarse de su libertad y no se la dejaría fácil. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir como su delgaducho cuerpo era jalado fuera del automóvil.

-¡Mi pierna! ¡Maldito bastardo!- Lovino trato de sobar su espinilla puesto que por el jaloneo ejercido se había lastimado al caer con su pierna- ¡Esta sangrando! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Suéltame idiota! ¡Chigui!-

-¡Cierra la puta boca!- Gilbert jalo con más fuerza a Lovino haciendo que esta se tambaleara-

Lovino inicio a lanzar distintos golpes, algunas le daban al albino, otros lo rozaban y otros solo tocaban al oxígeno, el italiano observo aquel lugar al que se dirigirán ¡Era enorme! Bueno la palabra ciertamente se quedaba corta el lugar era inmenso, habían jardines con aquellos bellísimos capullos de rosas rojas. Gilbert camino de manera altanera y ostentosa hacia la puerta, la cual fue abierta por una joven en traje de servidumbre, los cabellos de los brazos y la nuca se le erizaron al oír una risa que para su opinión era la de un maldito pervertido que venía desde el fondo de un cuarto.

-¡Francis he venido a cobrarte un favor, amigo mío!- Gilbert sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura mientras jalaba a Lovino hacia delante de él.

-Imbécil- Lovino alzo el puño listo para golpear a Gilbert y escapar mas no pudo porque una fragancia que se debatía en lo varonil y sutil inundo sus fosas nasales.

Lovino sintió de cierto modo extrañeza al ver al sujeto que caminaba por el pasillo tanteando las caderas de madera "Glamorosa", sintió repulsión al observar aquellas orbes de color azul inyectadas en las pura lujuria, se preocupó terriblemente cuando aquel hombre de cabellera rubia y ondulada le miró fijamente.

-¡¿Qué me ves mari…-más el insulto se quedó atorada en su garganta cuando una de aquellas grandes y delicadas manos tomaron su barbilla mientras la otra se apoderaba de su espalda baja. Su enojo se vio bastante visible, chasqueo la lengua y trono sus dedos, listo para darle un buen puñetazo al bastardo barbilla de cabra más se vio detenido al oír las palabras de aquel hombre

-Cheri, ¡No puedo creer la barbaridad que me pides!- el rubio mordió un pañuelo de manera melodramática y continuo antes las vista de los "recién casados"-Gilbo, amor, como me pides que vista a esta bellísima criatura de una dama-

-¡¿De qué demonios hablas?- Lovino asesto el primer golpe justo en el puente de la nariz de Francis-¡Malditos gais! ¡Los matare!-

-¡Te advertí de que este mocoso era como una piraña!- Gilbert se cruzó de brazos mientras volvía a sonreír socarronamente- Aunque se vea como un simple pez, en cuando te distraes es capaz de morderte de la peor manera-

Lovino observo a Gilbert y paso por su lado quitándose la camisa que llevaba dejando a la vista su cremosa piel, observo de soslayo al albino y se dirigió a la puerta. No quería salir de ahí en su ropa interior, pero tampoco se quedaría a averiguar la idiotez que tramaba Gilbert, no esperaba que alguien le detuviera solo quería irse, caminar, correr el quería con todas sus fuerzas escapar. Antes de atravesar aquella puerta a su mente llego el rostro de su abuelo decepcionado, sintió un ligero deja vú como cuando era dolo un adolescente de doce años y no había logrado entrar al festival de música en cambio a su hermano menor le habían dado el papel estelar, se sintió así cuando al regresar a casa su abuelo le vio de manera decepcionada mientras alzaba a Feliciano en hombros.

-¡Mocoso! ¡¿Planeas escapar?- su cuerpo se ve deteniendo al oír aquella ronca y burlesca-¡¿Adónde crees que vas?-

-¡Aléjate de mí bastardo!- Lovino echó a correr con más fuerza ignorando a las miles de pequeñas piedras clavándosele en los pies-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Si te me acercas te matare! ¿Oíste? ¡Te mato!-

Mas nadie supuso que Gilbert tendría tremenda energía albergada en sus piernas, que para cuando estuvo a solo centímetros de Lovino logro jalarle del brazo haciéndolo tambalear. Su rostro se puso blanco al sentir sus piernas enflaquecer y de paso su torpeza le hizo enredarse en los pies de Gilbert haciéndolo caer hacia el pasto, pero Lovino que quería soltarse de aquellas toscas manos rodo como loco hasta estrellarse en algo parecido a unos arbustos. El italiano presiono su cabeza con sus manos tratando de calmar el mareo que le había causado las volteretas, sintió una leve dificultad al respirar por tanto abrió los ojos que se enfocaron en el albino que estaba sobre él.

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?- Lovino reacciono de manera rápida y brusca propinándole una patada al miembro del albino-¡Que te alejes!-

-¡Maldita piraña!- el rostro de Gilbert se desencajo del dolor en su entrepierna-¡Deberías besarme los pies por venir por ti! ¡El grandioso yo no lo haría por cualquiera!-

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres?-

-No sé a qué te refieres- El albino se levantó lentamente apretando con sus manos su muy adolorido miembro-¡Pero me las pagaras!-

-Cállate-Lovino le señalo con enojo-¡Te lo pregunto! ¡¿Quién demonios crees que eres?-

-Y ¿Qué hay de ti?-

-No me jodas- Lovino arrugo el ceño- ¡¿No sabes nada de mí? ¡No me sigas! ¡No quiero tenerte cerca bastardo!-

- No tengo el mas mínimo interés en conocerte mocoso-Gilbert sonrió socarronamente mientras se acercaba de manera lenta hacia el joven-Aunque, tu abuelo ya me dijo que es lo que piensa de ti ¿Quieres saberlo?-

-¡Cállate!-

-Mi nieto es inútil, un cobarde dudo que sepa hacer algo bien, por eso él es perfecto para el trato, aunque sé que como pareja Feliciano sería la mejor opción no deseo hacerle sufrir, pero prefiero que te lleves a Romano-

El italiano trago en seco, sabía de antemano que para algunos parientes él era la oveja negra de la familia, pero aquellas palabras le dolían y le resquebrajaban su mente, de cierto modo le creyó al albino puesto que su abuelo era el único que le llamaba con el nombre de Romano. Mordió su labio mientras caminaba para alejarse de aquel tipo.

-¡Un mes!- pero Gilbert le desafío tocando algo que a ningún hombre debía tocársele _el orgullo_-Acaso eres un cobarde ¿Estas huyendo?-

-No huyo- mas Lovino no se quiso amedrentar-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que salgas de mi puta vida?-

Gilbert no dijo nada solo ensancho su sonrisa de manera macabra.

…

El albino modelo su traje de etiqueta frente a un espejo, sonrió orgullosamente al verse de manera tan esplendorosamente bien.

-¡West, tu sí que tienes ojos para los trajes!- Gilbert sonrió recordando que esa misma noche vería a su hermano pequeño- ¡Me veo tan genial! Aunque de todos modo ¡Todo se me ve muy bien!-

-Gilbert- el extraño francés entro por la puerta sosteniéndose un pañuelo en su nariz- Mon ami ya acabe de arreglar a esa pequeña fiera-

-¡Oe Francis!- el joven le llamo sonriendo altaneramente- ¡Apuesto que estas extasiado de mi actuación!-

-Oh, Gilbo, debo admitir te queda de malvado- el francés movió sus manos en alabanza

-Lo se ¡Soy demasiado!-

-Gilbert- el rubio tomo asiento mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás-Esto lo haces por Elizabeta-

-Por supuesto que no ¡Jamás ayudaría a esa mujer!-

-No te exaltes mi amigo- El francés sudo levemente mientras reía no era buena idea mencionar a aquella mujer frente a Gilbert-¿Quién es Antonio?-

-¿A... Antonio?- el albino pareció confundió- ¿De quién hablas?-

-Tu pequeña piraña, creo que no sabía que estaba detrás del pero murmuro: "Ven ayudarme Antonio bastardo"-

-Francis, quieres divertirte un rato con una de mis geniales ideas-Gilbert sonrió de manera molesta mientras señalaba su celular.

-No hagas nada que moleste a tu piraña- Francis sonrió siniestramente mientras se apoyaba en el hombro del albino-¿Buscaras información del tal Antonio?-

-¡Ding!- menciono Gilbert mientras alzaba su dedo índice con diversión- Teniendo mis métodos puedo hacer muchas cosas-

El francés boto el papel empapado en sangre para luego arreglar su camiseta por que ante todo estaba la etiqueta. Observo a su amigo, no pudo evitar ponerse preocupado, realmente Gilbert nunca pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos observo hacia la puerta y no pudo evitar lamentarse por aquel pequeño italiano porque debía admitirlo le había gustado la explosiva personalidad del pequeño.

-Oe, ¿François quién te partió la nariz?- Gilbert sonrió mientras colgaba la llamada riendo maliciosamente

-¿Quién crees?- el francés abanico su rostro- Accidentalmente apreté ese extraño mechón de su cabello-

-¿Accidentalmente? –

-¡Gilbert!-

….

Cuando era más joven la gente ignoraba su presencia, puesto que no tenía amigos cercanos. No era un cerebrito, no era popular ni el tipo más guapo del lugar solo era un chico con mal humor y con un lenguaje que envidiaría cualquier marinero, por esa razón jamás imagino que se encontraría en aquella ridícula e insólita situación, recapitulo su vida que no era muy larga de hecho era solo deprimente y aburrida.

"-_Seamos amigos…no más que eso ¿Serias mi mejor amigo Lovino?-"_

Ladeo la cabeza al tiempo que unos largos cabellos se le atoraban en los labios que estaban ligeramente humectados, se levantó de la silla mientras e observaba con asco en aquel enorme espejo pegado en la pared. Se cruzó de brazos para sentirse realmente decepcionado de quien se estaba convirtiendo, meneo su cuerpo y se dirigió a una ventana observo por ella y calculo mentalmente que la caída de un tercer piso no podría provocarle la muerta, unas fracturas quizás pero la muerte se veía imposible pero igual lo intentaría, pero cuando medio cuerpo se tanteaba en el marco de la ventana, alguien le jalo hacia adentro impidiendo su extraño suicidio.

-¡No me toques bastardo! ¡Estoy harto de que me zarandeen!- Lovino chillo molesto mientras lanzaba pataletas

-Y arruinar tan costoso vestido que te compre Lo-vi-na-más Gilbert sonrió de lo más divertido para luego jalar completamente a Lovino y notar el cambio-¡Wao! Luces bien…-

Era realmente cierto las manos de Francis podían ser las de un cirujano estético eso sí, sin el escarpelo y anestesia. Gilbert tomo una pose profesional y se cuestionó así mismo que realmente a Lovino aunque fuera un chico, aquel toque femenino le quedaba bastante natural. Lovino Vargas que era un joven de contextura un tanto delgaducha, de ojos alargados, piel cremosa y tersa, de manos pequeñas pero finas y de rostro con sus facciones definidas, solo necesito de unas cuantas capas de maquillaje para quitar aquellas pequeñas imperfecciones, necesito de un vestido que se ajustara a su cuerpo que no tenía nada de gracia femenina, necesito de una peluca ni larga ni corta para que enmarcara su rostro. En pocas palabras Lovino Vargas aquel jovencito de mirada áspera y que por naturaleza era un saludable muchacho estaba en esos momentos en vuelto en lo que era el travestismo y no era por su propio gusto si no por los caprichos de Gilbert aquel albino que se decía ser su esposo.

-Raramente te queda, el vestido te hace lucir muy curvilíneo- el albino siseo roncamente mientras su ojos viajaba por la silueta de Lovino- ¡Soy demasiado!-

-¡Quiero quitarme el vestido!-

-No- Gilbert negó como niño pequeño y señalo a Lovino- Veras, tú te vestirás así cuando yo diga, no lo pensaras, no lo discutirás, lo harás y punto-

-No me obligaras-

Lovino zapateo haciendo tronar sus zapatos que ahora era unos de taco alto, el albino lo arrastro a tientas hasta el salón, de dónde provenía un horda de bullicio y música. Chasqueo la lengua y se preguntó ¿Dónde podría conseguir una buena cantidad de veneno para asesinar a Gilbert? Pero su mente quedo en blanco al oír aquel acento español que tanto conocía.

-Lovi, ¿Eres tú?-

* * *

**N/A: gracias por los comentarios =3=**


	3. Español Español ¡Español! intermedio

**|Disclamer: **_Hetalia no es mio._

**|Parejas:**_ GilbertXLovinoXAntonio. _

**|Autora: **_*Inclinacion* Soy Tanuki Sempai es un gusto conocerles lectores, si no es molestia pueden llamarme por mi nombre no importa, asi que soy Xalli. _

**|Genero: **_Drama/Romance/Traición mundo Alterno A/U._

**|Advertencias: **_Es yaoi (relacion chicoXchico) Trasvestismo y lenguaje fuerte (todo en cerrado en comillas son pensamientos) (La ultima parte de este omake, es contado por Antonio nuestro amado español)_

* * *

**~Peces Fuera del Agua~**

***~Intermedio~* **

***Español... Español... ¡Español!* **

-Lovi, ¿Eres tú?-

-No…-su voz fue como un murmullo, uno verdaderamente leve jalo su mano que seguía apresada en la blanquecina mano de Gilbert, le dirigió una mirada llena de odio y chasqueo la lengua para darse vuelta por completo y pasar al lado de Antonio el cual seguía sorprendido desde hace un rato- Vete de aquí, en serio imbécil, no sé ni qué demonios haces en este sitio, deberías largarte, no, ¡Desaparecer de mi vida!-.

-Lovi…-el rostro de Antonio se ilumino repentinamente-¡Eres tú!, ¡Me tenías preocupado!-

-¡¿Estás oyendo, bastardo?-

-Lovi, ¿Por qué usas vestido?, no me digas ¡¿Es una fiesta de disfraces? –Antonio movió su cuerpo haciendo denotar aquel fino traje de etiqueta- Haberlo dicho antes, me hubiese disfrazado de torero-

-¿Acaso eres idiota?- Lovino continuo su camino más molesto que nunca- ¡Te odio, odio como eres, te detesto insensible, muérete bastardo!-

-¿Insensible?-Antonio ladeo la cabeza y observo a Gilbert-¡Hola tío!-

**Oo…..oO**

Lovino tenía más que claro que Antonio era algún tipo de subnormal a la décima potencia, pero pensar que aquello era una fiesta de disfraces era traspasar toda creencia. "Bastardo.." murmuro cansado mientras observaba a las personas pasar, a las mujeres murmurar a escondidas y a los hombres hacer aires de conquistadores.

Se volteo molesto al sentir aquella colonia tan "varonil y a la vez tan sutilmente femenina" mordió su labio y observo ceñudamente al francés que le extendía una copa rebosante en champagne.

-¿Me la acepta, señorita?-

-No me molestes…-el italiano tomo la copa y la bebió de golpe dejando perplejo al francés-¡¿Qué nunca has visto a un hombre beber?-

-No, eres tan raro…-Francis sonrió y se apoyó en la pared- ¿Deseas huir?-

-Más que nada en el mundo barbudo- Lovino cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el aire de elegancia- Pero eso no es asunto tuyo, así que, ¡No te metas!-

-No me meto preciosa, pero Gilbo es mi amigo y…..-Lovino le observo molesto-¿No planeas dañarlo-

-Tu ¿Eres idiota? No me acercare a ese tipo, podrá llevar el título de esposo pero para mí no es nadie..-

-¡Soy nadie!-una voz ronca resonó- ¡Soy el grandioso Gilbert, no te confundas cariño!-

Lovino sintió como su cuerpo era jalado al centro del salón mientras las pesadas manos de Gilbert se posaban en su cuerpo obligándolo a moverse al sonido suave acompasado de la música. Observo aquella figura llena de egocentrismo, la sonrisa llena de burla a su persona. "Lo odio, esta persona solo me produce repugnancia" aquel pensamiento iba y venía conforme su cuerpo se movía al tempo de la música lenta, claramente hubiera seguido en con aquel pensamiento hasta que los decididos labios del albino chocaron con los suyos que permanecían levemente fruncidos.

El silencio en el salón fue unánime, se oyeron chillidos, alguno que otro murmullo pero el sonido que más se dio a conocer fue el de una copa cayendo al suelo y haciéndose trizas. Lovino frunció las cejas dejándolas chocar la una con la otra su rostro se tornó rojo de ira y vergüenza, su cuerpo tembló por la fuerza que se acumulaba en su brazo.

-Les presento a mi futura esposa-anuncio socarronamente Gilbert al separar su labios del chico- Ella es Lovina Vargas, mi prometida-

-¡¿Qué cosa?- la voz de cierto español resonó en los oídos de Lovino-Él no es una…-

-Cállate- la voz ahogada de Lovino se oyó -¡Cierra el pico bastardo!-

-Lovi…-

Varias cosas pasaron en aquellos segundos, Antonio camino decidido hacia su amigo y tomo su mano mientras le dirigía una agria mirada a Gilbert, Francis chocó su mano contra su frente sudando gotas de nerviosismo, Lovino n dijo nada porque sus labios ardían por el odio que sentía.

**Oo….oO**

-¡¿Casada?- estoy molesto, lo estoy y mucho - No, ¡¿Casado? Lovino Vargas ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Pesado…-

-Pesado- sé que mi rostro denota ira y enfado reprimido, voltee mi cabeza y me encontré de frente con el rostro semi dormido de Lovino, mi mejor amigo que ahora irónicamente estaba "Casada" - Mi cuerpo esta pesado….-

-No importa, ya llegamos- señale aquel huerto donde yo pasaba horas y horas sembrando tomates –Ven, sentémonos-

El no dijo nada solo me siguió, se apoyó junto a un muro y observo el cielo de manera embelesada. Mientras yo esperaba que el me dijera que todo aquel teatrillo que había visto fuera una broma, pero ¡Por Dios! A Lovino no le gustaban las bromas eso lo había aprendido tiempo atrás . No lo comprendía ¡No comprendo a Lovino Vargas! ¿Y qué? Yo en realidad soy muy insensible.

_¡Te odio, odio como eres, te detesto insensible, muérete bastardo!_

¿Me lo merezco? Sí, me lo merezco y mucho pero saben sintiendo el roce leve, muy leve del hombro de Lovino sobre el mío me hace olvidarme de apoco en este enojo que siento. ¿Molesto? Yo ¿Estoy molesto? ¡Lo estoy! ¿Pero porque? Me duele la cabeza de tantas preguntas.

-Lovino….-no use apelativos absurdos pero para que lo sepas me gusta tu nombre-¿Estas dormido?-

-Alguna vez has oído a de alguien que puede dormir con un imbécil respirándole de cerca-

-No nunca ¿Por qué?-

-Eres tan idiota- me murmuraste y sonreíste de manera leve ¿Por qué todo lo que me das es leve o muy poco? ¡No es suficiente para mi Lovino! No lo es

-No es suficiente- tus enormes ojos me observaron con duda y yo continue-Lovino Vargas no es suficiente-

Ahora tus ojos están atentos a mi y me gusta, saber que en tu imaginación solo esta el peso de mi nombre me hace sentir una emoción infantil. Lovino Vargas, pequeño joven amargado, de ojos grandes, mente confundida, sonrisa hastiada y personalidad hostil, me pregunto ¿Por qué lucho tanto para que en tu mente este solo mi nombre? Oh señor misericordioso que tipo de hechizo me a lanzado este italiano para que yo, un ser que siempre ha amado la libertad, la música, la felicidad, la versatilidad, se sienta tan atraído para poder rozar esos labios que me miran de manera indecente, aunque sé que no es a propósito, mi corazón está latiendo y no te lo tomes a mal pero estoy teniendo deseos muy homosexuales, empezando por el simple hecho de que yo ¡Deseo besarte!.

-¡Oye, muévete!- abrí mis ojos sorprendidos ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?-¡Está lloviendo, bastardo!-

Lovino Vargas, no es suficiente, lo quiero para mí.

Continuara...

* * *

**N/A: **Pequeño omake, y en verdad es pequeño ¡Muy pequeño! no es el capitulo tres, es un pequeño intermedio entre estos dos amigos Antonio y Lovino, peor auqneu sea un simple intermedio es mu importante porque si leyeron Antonio acaba de darse cuenta de algo. Odio cuando ponen a Antonio como un baboso, por eso quise darle un tqoue mas masculino como debe ser, sigan leyendo no me abandonen el capitulo tres ¡Esta en proceso!.


	4. El, mi amigo, la dama y yo

**|Disclamer:**Hetalia no es mio.

**|Parejas:**GilbertXLovinoXAntonio.

**|Autora:***Inclinación* Soy Tanuki Sempai es un gusto conocerles lectores, si no es molestia pueden llamarme por mi nombre no importa, asi que soy Xalli.

**|Genero:**Drama/Romance/Traición mundo Alterno A/U.

**|Advertencias:**Es yaoi (relación chicoXchico) Trasvestismo y lenguaje fuerte (todo en cerrado en comillas son pensamientos) (La ultima parte de este omake, es contado por Antonio nuestro amado español)

**|Aclaraciones:** Los párrafos en cursiva son recuerdos ¿Oke?

* * *

**~Peces Fuera del Agua~**

***El, mi amigo, la dama y yo***

Cuando Lovino regreso a la mañana siguiente, se sorprendió al ver como aquella mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes salía de lo más sonriente de la habitación de Gilbert, no es que le importara pero ¡Caramba! Acaso el albino no sabía lo que era respeto "Ayer huiste con alguien y no solo alguien ¡Un hombre!" Bueno ¿y qué? ni que estuviera celoso ¡¿Celos? ¿Si cómo no?

-¿Lovino?- se sobresaltó levemente y observo a la joven que le sonreía con alegría- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres un chico!-

-No sé de qué hablas- contesto el de manera cortante mientras trataba de ignorar a la joven que solo ensancho más su sonrisa.

-Gilbert ¡Se llevó tremendo susto!- la joven señalo la puerta- ¡Pobre! Aunque no lo acepte ha cogido tremendo resfriado por buscarte anoche-

-¿B-Buscarme..?- Lovino chasqueo la lengua y desvió la mirada-¡¿Sera idiota? Y ¿Tú quién eres?-

-Ah, ¿Yo? Lo lamento soy Elizabeta Hedervary….-Lovino la observo de pies a cabeza y llego a la conclusión la chica era bonita pero era demasiado ¿Energética?- La ex prometida de Gilbert-

"¡Por Dios!" Berreo Lovino mentalmente "Solo pedí tu nombre ¡No tus secretos amorosos!" pestañeo repetidas veces y aunque deseaba preguntarle ¿Por qué carajos se quería casar con el idiota del albino? No lo hizo porque en verdad que le daba igual. Arranco la peluca de su cabeza y de manera no muy discreta asomo su cabeza al cuarto ¡Qué asco! Pensó aquel lugar lanzaba un aroma a enfermo que bueno ...¿Enfermaba?

-Gilbert- llamo con fastidio y tapando su boca más el albino parecía dormir muy plácidamente-¡Que te despiertes imbécil!-

Lovino se acercó fastidiado a las cortinas de la habitación y la abrió de golpe dejando que la luz se colara felizmente al lugar. Gilbert se enderezo y lo miro con odio, cosa que hizo sonreír maquiavélicamente al italiano porque el en verdad gozaba de joder a al albino ¡Porque lo odiaba!

-Volviste…-si bien la voz de Gilbert era ronca pero con esa congestión nasal le daba más bien un toque gracioso y hasta fingido- Le ofreciste la cola al español-

-Cuida lo que dices estúpido- aclaro el muchacho con el ceño fruncido - ¡Este lugar apesta!-

-¿Y?- Gilbert limpio su nariz de manera sonora ganándose una mirada de asco por parte de Lovino- Nadie pidió tu opinión-

-Aja….-

Lovino recogió unos viejos trapos del suelo y los observo, por mucho odio que le tuviera al albino le agradecía todo aquel ridículo teatro de la noche pasada, pues gracias a eso pudo hablar con el idiota de Antonio y ¡Vaya que lo necesitaba! Necesitaba de su saco de arena para saltarle a golpes y liberar el estrés, Antonio ¡Carajo últimamente pensaba mucho en el subnormal de su amigo! ¡¿Y desde cuando era amigo y no imbécil?

-¡Mi camiseta!- grito Gilbert al ver como el trapo que Lovino había tenido en sus manos se trasformaba en jirones- ¡¿Qué te pasa?-

-Ahhh….-Lovino bufo molesto y tiro los resto de la camisa al suelo- Igual tu gusto en ropa, es nulo-

-Pequeño….-murmuro el albino mientras volvía a costarse estaba demasiado cansado para discutir por cualquier tontería-Vete, no tengo ánimos de verte mocoso-

-Como quieras…-

El albino acaricio su cabello platinado, ¡Eli! ¡¿En que me metí? Se cuestionó con desdén el chico, jamás debió haber visto aquel niño, que terrible era, como se había ido a fijar en aquel italiano descarado. Aun podía jurar que no era la misma persona que había conocido en aquel sitio.

_"-¡Bebe, bebe, bebe- las botellas de cerveza chocando la una con la otra ¡que delicia!- ¡En honor a mi hermanito!-_

_-¡Lárguense de aquí!- el dueño del local sí que era jodidamente ruidoso-¡Este no es sitio para estudiantes!-_

_-¡Cállate!- Gilbert que era el líder de aquella pandilla de ruidosos, bramo molesto- Este sitio es un asco ¡Vámonos!-_

_-No regresen ¡Tipos raros!- fue lo último que Gilbert oyó del tipo del bar_

_Observo a los lados y se dio cuenta que su banducha ya no se encontraba bufo molesto y saco un cigarrillo pero antes de que pudiese meterlo a su boca aquella vocecilla le distrajo_

_-Che palle otro idiota con cigarro- Gilbert le miro con odio pero se dio cuenta de que era solo un niño de más menos doce años -¡¿Q-que me mes terrorista?-_

_-Que boca más sucia, mocoso- Gilbert arrastro las palabras a causa de su ebriedad- No deberías estar en las faldas de mami-_

_-Y tú en el asilo, abuelo- El chiquillo le miro con odio mientras apretaba la bolsa de papel llena de tomates a su pecho-Estúpido Antonio….-_

_Gilbert se acercó al chiquillo en dos zancadas y le observo fijamente ¡Dios hasta un canario tiene más carne! Sonrió de lado y se acuclillo frente al niño que lo miraba hastiado y con las cejas fruncidas, sin aviso alguno le revolvió el cabello_

_-De cerca no eres tan feo- ¡Mala idea! El chiquillo tomo fuerza dándole una patada justo en la entrepierna al albino-M-mocoso como tocas a ore-sama-_

_-Ore...¿Qué?- el chiquillo le miro con odio y desprecio- ¡Demente!-_

_-¡Lovi!- el niño alzo la vista mientras murmuraba al como "No me llames Lovi, bastardo"-¡Ya tengo el mozzarella para tu pizza!-_

_-¡Dime una vez más Lovi y ya verás!- el pequeño se alejó con los tomates apretados a su pecho-¡Lovino Vargas! ¡Ese es mi nombre!-_"

La puerta se abrió de golpe dándole entrada a Francis y su mejilla que comenzaba a enrojecer, el francés posos una canasta llena de frutas en la mesilla de noche del albino.

-¿La piraña?- murmuro Gilbert sonándose los mocos con la manga

-Oui-murmuro adolorido el rubio- Solo quise palmearle el trasero-

-Ah-

-¿Pasa algo?- el francés se sentó "glamorosamente" en la cama- Meusier luce preocupado-

-¿Se nota?- Gilbert observo sus manos- Odio a Lovino Vargas no sabes cuánto, pero ese maldito odio hace que quiera cumplir más con lo que dije ¡Soy lo mejor!-

-El destino, es un dolor de cabeza- Francis observo unas uvas que tenía en sus manos- Quien diría que unas palabras de un chico te cambiarían tanto-

-No solo fueron palabras…-Gilbert sonrió con orgullo- Si no su mirada al decirlo-

_"Después de aquel incidente Gilbert prometió encontrar al chiquillo y hacerlo pagar, pero quién diría que hallarlo fuese tan sencillo el mentado Lovino Vargas era el hermano gemelo de un pequeño artista de pintura Feliciano Vargas y por si fuera poco el abuelo de ambos menores era uno de las más cotizados empresarios del país, cuando supo aquello se sintió jodidamente dichoso._

_-Lovino ¿Vargas?- Gilbert observo las ventanas, tiempo atrás había estado obsesiona do con encontrar a Lovino pero porque si ya lo tenía no se sentía satisfecho_

_-¿Este es todo el plan, Gilbo?- Francis jugueteo con el cigarro que recién había puesto en su boca-Y ahora ¿Qué?_

_-No tengo la menor idea- el albino sonrió altaneramente y se señaló- ¡Pero de que te preocupas! ¡Yo soy ore-sama!-_

_Siempre había odiado los trajes de gala, aquellas camisas pegándose al cuello y el traje que simplemente le daba calor prefería mil veces caminar desnudo que con aquel traje pero vaya que valía la pena ¡Fastidiaría al enano! Aquel pequeñajo se convertiría en su diversión personal._

_-Mi nieto, Gilbert Bielchesmith- el albino sonrió dignamente mientras observaba de soslayo a Lovino-Un gusto, aunque ya nos hallamos visto ¿No, Lovino?-_

_-¿Quién eres?- pregunto fastidiado Lovino mientras se rascaba la oreja- ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre, perdedor?-_

_-¡Lovino!- grito molesto su abuelo mientras sonreía tontamente y se disculpaba-German lo lamento, una disculpa para usted también-_

_-Hermano mayor…-llamo el otro chiquillo abrazándose a su hermano al notar la mirada de odio del albino-¿Seguro que no conoces a Gilbert?-_

_-Maldición, no, no lo conozco recordaría esa cara de perdedor que tiene-_

_-Tu…¡Soy ore-sama!-el albino se señaló con los pulgares_

_-Ore…¿rata?- Lovino inflo los mofletes y jalo a su hermano- Te haces llamar de esa manera, pero no eres más que un fantoche mi abuelo nos dijo todo sobre ti eres un cobarde un fatuo ¡El trabajo se lo dejas a su hermano menor! ¡¿Ore-sama? ¡Ridículo!-Lovino le señalo más molesto que nunca- ¡Tú no sabes lo que es pelear por lo que uno quiere!-_"

-Lárgate francés asqueroso- Lovino había entrado a la habitación con un plato humeante de sopa- Si vas a fumar ¡Vete a tu país!-

-Petit yo solo….-el francés sonrió nervioso al sentir la seca mirada de Lovino- Bueno, hoy tengo una cita con mon mi Arthur-

-¿Y tú que ves?- Lovino coloco el plato cerca de Gilbert para que este comiera

-Ahora si haces el papel de esposa-

-…- más el italiano no contesto, observaba las ventanas absorto

-Tanto deseas estar con el puto de español, ¿es eso? ¡Dime!-

-Gracias…-

Gilbert no dijo nada más, observo el plato de sopa ¿Por qué se sentía así? A qué grado estaba su obsesión de venganza, como era posible que aquel mocoso que le había dañado el ego se pudiera convertir en su mayor anhelo, ¿Qué le pasaba? No había amor de por medio pero deseaba con vehemencia que ese mocoso que tanto detestaba estuviese con él y con nadie más. Pero a su mente llegaba siempre la mirada de Lovino que se iluminaba cada vez que miraba o escuchaba la voz de Antonio aquello lo habia notado tanto como en el pasado y en el presente, en pocas palabras lo estaba compartiendo.

-Llévatela…-no quería nada de ese mocoso ¡Nada!

-¡¿Qué? Me tarde mucho cocinando y dices eso ¡Idiota!-

-No te pedí nada inútil….-

Sucedió rápidamente cuando el plato de sopa se estrelló con fuerza en las ventanas haciéndolas añicos, Lovino había observado todo lo que Gilbert había hecho su cuerpo se había paralizado y no podía siquiera moverse de donde estaba, no tenía idea que el albino era un violento pero realmente si le había dolido aquella palabra. Como pudo se movió de donde estaba y sin más que decir salió del cuarto.

-C-como quieras-

**Oo….oO**

Lovino se apegó a la puerta nervioso y molesto pero ¡Joder! Gilbert no lo dejaba dormir su maldita congestión nasal lo estaba hartando y estaba pensado cruelmente en meterse a la habitación y asfixiarle con una almohada, pero a quien engañaba le daba pavor la mirada rubí de Gilbert.

-Está tosiendo…-Lovino mordió su dedo pulgar mientras oía la fuerte tos del albino-Si se muere quedo libre ¿debería?...¡No es un mala idea!-

Pego su espalda a la puerta mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba rendido, apretó la almohada que llevaba consigo, no lo quería pero tampoco quería dejarlo en aquel estado quizás lo que sentía era culpa y no le gustaba "¿Por qué me quieres cerca?" aquella pregunta se la había recalcado a el mismo pero esa tarde se preguntó "¿Por qué me quiero yo estar cerca?". Lo observo por un rato, un largo rato aquel perfil que tenía el albino era normal, el cabello plateado que le caída en la frente apegándosele por el sudor le parecía normal, lo único que siempre le sorprendía de ver de Gilbert eran sus ojos. Tomo asiento en una silla cercana a la cama y lo siguió observando no sentía nada, su rostro permanecía igual no había diferencia seguía odiando a Gilbert.

-Aléjate de mí…- quería tocarlo, quería tomar su mano pálida que era lo único que sobresalía de las sabanas-¿Sera su tacto parecido?-

-Elizabeta…- el italiano abrió los ojos notoriamente sorprendido por la voz del joven llamando a la mujer que había conocido ese día-…No te vayas-

-No son para nada parecidos…- murmuro Lovino mientras ocultaba su mirada en su flequillo

* * *

**N/A: **_Ufff! acabé el capitulo y espero que le entiendan, sip Gilbert puede que sufra mas adelante pero tambien Lovino, ambos son tercos ¡Demasiado! No aprecio Antonio me hizo falta pero, gracias por los comentarios gracias a ustedes es que esta historia continua ¡Las quiero! _


	5. Somo Hombres al Final del Dia

**|Disclamer:**Hetalia no es mio.

**|Parejas:**GilbertXLovinoXAntonio.

**|Autora:***Inclinación* Soy Tanuki Sempai es un gusto conocerles lectores, si no es molestia pueden llamarme por mi nombre no importa, asi que soy Xalli.

**|Genero**:Drama/Romance/Traición mundo Alterno A/U.

**|Advertencias:**Es yaoi (relación chicoXchico) Trasvestismo, situaciones sexuales y lenguaje fuerte

**|Aclaraciones:** Los párrafos en cursiva son recuerdos ¿Oke?

* * *

**~Peces Fuera del Agua~**

***Somos Hombres al Final del Dia* **

or supuesto que no había hablado desde la noche pasada con Gilbert, Lovino se había lanzado más a la rebeldía por su obstinada personalidad. Había escuchado al albino reclamándole por ser tan, tan como era pero seriamente hablando al italiano le venía importando menos que nada.

"Elizabetha no te vayas"

¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquella oración se repetía en su mente? Maldito Gilbert, maldita la mentada Elizabetha pero sobre todo ¡Maldito el! Por no dejar de pensar en aquello se sentía tan miserable pero no sabía el porqué.

-Lovi ten…-alzo la mirada y se encontró con la sonriente mirada de Antonio que le ofrecía un vaso de soda

"No es suficiente, Lovino Vargas no es suficiente"

-Gracias…-musito levemente mientras las orejas le enrojecían de manera graciosa

¿Qué no era suficiente? Español loco, chasqueo la lengua y se ganó una larga observación por parte de Antonio más este a pesar de ser tan parlanchín no dijo nada quizás y solo quizás porque se imaginaba o de por sí ya sabía que era su culpa la tremenda confusión mental del muchacho.

-Me quedare en tu casa- Antonio trago saliva casi atoradamente y volteo asustado hacia Lovino- No lo estoy pidiendo bastardo, te pongo aviso-

-Lovi…- al español la idea se le hacía fantástica pero no podía aceptar porque el después de todo era un hombre con deseos- Lo siento Lovino pero eso no se podrá-

-¡¿Por qué?- y como fue típico Lovino no lo tomo muy bien

-¿Gilbert…?-

Lovino miro al frente molesto esperando encontrarse con la imagen de Gilbert, con la nariz moqueando pero aun con las mejillas rojas a causa de la fiebre. Pero no había nadie observo molesto a Antonio el cual pareció serio y aquello no era común.

-Yo no soy su esposa ni esposo- Lovino se levantó de donde estaba pero Antonio trato de detenerlo- No me interesa si no me crees ¡¿Crees que me importa? ¡Lo que pienses me tiene sin cuidado!-

-Ahora soy el malo, ¿Eh, Lovino?-

-Suéltame bastardo…-Lovino agito su brazo para que el chico soltara el amarre

-Contéstame…-

-Cierra el pico, maldición- le dio una última mirada y salió disparado del lugar a quien sabe dónde.

**…**

El albino limpio su ya casi descongestionada nariz, se había levantado en busca de algo de beber, nunca le había gustado los sirvientes, que eran un poco necesario en aquella enorme mansión en la que vivía. Paseo por los pasillos y observo un cuadro en donde estaba el con su medio hermano Ludwig, no era de sorprenderse Ludwig era alto, corpulento, ojos azules y rubio, el en cambio era alto pero no tanto como su hermano, su cabello era casi plateado y sus ojos rojos, distintos desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.

-Eli…-murmuro el apodo de aquella chica con su voz gangosa golpeando con fuerza la pared- Todo lo hago por ti…-

Si la amaba, a pesar del todo lo que había pasado aun dentro del resguardaba aquel sentimiento por la castaña; había sido un duro golpe su ruptura pero había sido peor cuando la había vuelto a ver tan campante con un chico de gafas al cual le canturreaba el nombre "¡Roderich, Roderich!". No la había superado por supuesto que porque era de hecho muy difícil superar una compromiso de tanto tiempo.

-Esto fue lo que dejo François…-tomo aquel vestido negro de satín sus toscos dedos tocaron los leves pliegues y a su mente llego Elizabetha vistiendo aquel lindo atuendo-Lovino-

Chasqueó la lengua y lanzo el vestido al sitio en el que estaba, no lo podían juzgar si el utilizaba a Lovino Vargas era su antojo, estaba pagando por el italiano después de todo. ¿Pagando? Y desde cuando el pagaba por lo que quería, tenía suerte de hecho que todo lo saliera bien, pero lo admitía cuando vio a Lovino vestido de mujer sintió que se parecía mucho a Elizabetha, pero Lovino sin duda se miraba mucho mejor como el hombre que era.

-¡Bastardo albino!- el mencionado alzo una ceja y observo con una cara bastante neutra al italiano uno muy ebrio-..el alcohol es caliente, caliente-

-¿Qué demonios haces?-

-Beber, iiiidiota-

-Así lo veo…-Gilbert se acercó pero el olor a alcohol era nulo en el chico una sonrisa socarrona se asomó en su boca- No me digas ¡Eres tan mal bebedor!-

-No es tu problemas, maldito- Lovino tanteo su cuerpo las mejillas las lleva rojas por las copas que se había tomado y por poco choco con una mesa- No es genial vine a estar con mi esposo-

-Estas ebrio pequeño- pero Gilbert no quería aguantar a menudo idiota como lo era el mayor de los Vargas.

-Si lo estoy ¿Problema con eso? ¿Pedirás el divorcio? ¿Dónde firmo? ¿Quiero la mitad de tu empresa?- Lovino enumeraba con sus dedos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre ya se encontraba frente al el con una mala cara.

-Repite eso…-

-Uhmm…¿Molesto?-

Lovino tomo el cuello del pijamas de Gilbert chocando su nariz con la del el, su mirada ámbar observando con fijeza los rubíes cansados que se escondían bajo las largas pestañas del albino. Gilbert lo observaba altaneramente esperando que el italiano hiciera algo, algo valiente, violento, osado algo con lo que lo fastidiaría más, pero la acción de aquel chico lo dejo más que anodadado. Los finos labios del chico besaban en ese momento su labio superior, no parecía ser un beso simple, Lovino estaba ebrio demasiado ebrio así que sin mucho esfuerzo beso con delicadeza con cariño y con un ligero toque de perversión y por primera vez Gilbert no pensó en Elizabetha, porque cuando Eli lo besaba siempre lo hacía de un modo extraño que a veces no entendía y quizás por la misma intención de saber que era lo que sentía dejo que aquello siguiera, tal vez no solo por curiosidad sino porque le gustaba aquella sensación. cuando se separó, Lovino tenía los ojos entrecerrados como si esperaba el veredicto.

-¿Qué?- pero el albino era un hombre tosco aparto al chico sin más ni más el cual se desplomo ebrio sobre el sofá enredando su cuerpo en el vestido de satén negro.

-Antonio…-

-…-

Gilbert no dijo nada, tomo el cuerpo de Lovino que se sentía quizás más pesado que de costumbre y lo llevo a su habitación porque en su retorcida mente tenía algo planeado.

Lo marcaria.

**…**

Lovino abrió los ojos con el sol pegándole de frente y si entiendo una respiración en su nuca, se enderezo de golpe pero aquello fue un error porque un brazo lo apretaba en un nada cómodo abrazo tomo su cabeza entres sus manos recordando todo lo que había pasado, porque aquel dicho de que los borrachos no recordaban nada después de una sesión de alcohol no era más que ficción. Toco su hombro y observo la marca que tenía ahí.

_"-Calla tú lo pediste- las piernas de Lovino se tensaron al sentir como la ensalivada boca de Gilbert besaba su hombro mordiéndolo de manera lujuriosa._

_-S-suéltame- pero el italiano estaba mareado todo le daba vueltas y apenas atinaba a lanzar sus golpes pero ninguno rozaba a Gilbert y eso lo ponía más enojado- ¡Suéltame te digo!-_

_Pero la sonrisa de Gilbert se ensancho más, podía sentir el cuerpo del italiano temblar de enojo cuando deslizo su lengua por el pecho y abdomen del joven. El mismo sintió excitarse cuando oyó el gemido ahogado de Lovino, porque no podían negarlo, a Lovino le asqueaba todo aquel teatrillo pero él seguía siendo un hombro y ante tales caricias, protestas y manipuladores por parte de un hombro hasta el podían causarle efecto porque nadie era inmune a las deseos carnales._

_-Gilbert….-_

_Los oídos del albino se regocijaron al escuadra su nombre salir ahogada y atropelladamente de los labios húmedos e hinchados de Lovino._

_-…Te detesto-_

_Su sonrisa no se borró, porque a pesar del poco tiempo que había pasado con él lo sentía ya próximo, se estaba volviendo adicto a la pequeña piraña que arqueaba su espalda dándole una primera plana de sus caderas con el pantalón cayéndole de manera sensual o eso creía Gilbert. Le gustaba y eso estaba mal, el albino jamás caminaría por la acera porque prefería indudablemente caminar por la calle, pero le sorprendió mas darse cuenta de que había aceptado que aquel italiano le gustaba, posiblemente no era más que un capricho"_

-¡Quítate!- Lovino lo empujo pero aún estaba mareado y cayó sobre Gilbert , el cual sonrió más feliz que nunca- ¡¿De qué te ríes maricon de mierda?-

El chico no dijo nada solo deslizo su dedo desde el inicio del cuello hasta el final de la espalda baja, causando un estremecimiento en el joven italiano que solo atino a empuñar las manos y lazar blasfemias que solo hacían reír al albino. Lovino noto para horror suyo que estaba desnudo y lo peor de todo le dolía, le dolía y hasta lo sentía desgarrado, le dolía en exceso su trasero.

-Los italianos…-Gilbert lamió su dedos índice y miro con indecencia al chico que tenía la boca abierto y los ojos en blanco-…Son buenos besadores-.

* * *

**N/A: A**precio leer sus comentarios y se que mas de alguno esta molesta por ser tan irresponsable pero como todo ser humano tengo mis razones (Lean mi perfil si desean saber pero no tengan lastima por mi) Yo estoy agradecida de tener tan fabuloss lectores no pienso abandonar historias porque duele cuando le hacen eso a un lector duele en el alma. Actualizare cada 10 dias ¿Porque? Me gusta el numero diez ¡No me juzguen! asi sera con mis demas historias "Espada Oxidada" (Soy una gran gay con esta historia por eso la amo es amor puro) La Guia del Buen Caballero (Una comedia burda con un poco de romance) En Busca de mi musa Perfecta (En esta historia he notado un gran cambio en mi manera de escribir) Peces fuera del agua es mi primer prumano y una de las historias con las cual he decidido experimentar mas que nunca porque no es una historia exactamente de amor, es mas dura y distinta por eso me gusta.

Gracias en serio gracias de corazon, las abrazo desde mi computadora y mi taza de cafe caliente observando todo desde cielo hondureño. Espero no me abandonen y sigan leyendo son maravilloss en muchos sentidos.


	6. Algo llamado Amor

**|Disclamer**:Hetalia no es mio.

**|Parejas:**GilbertXLovinoXAntonio.

**|Autora:***Inclinación* Soy Tanuki Sempai es un gusto conocerles lectores, si no es molestia pueden llamarme por mi nombre no importa, asi que soy Xalli.

**|Genero:**Drama/Romance/Traición mundo Alterno A/U.

**|Advertencias:**Es yaoi (relación chicoXchico) Trasvestismo, situaciones sexuales y lenguaje fuerte

**|Aclaraciones: **Los párrafos en cursiva son recuerdos ¿Oke?

* * *

**~Peces Fuera del Agua~**

*** Algo llamado amor. ***

Le costo horrores juntar el valor suficiente para levantarse de la mullida cama, la cual poseía el asqueroso aroma de una noche de tonterías. Observo su camiseta que lucía espléndida como alfombra en el suelo, se maldijo así mismo él era un hombre después de todo, pero quien lo mandaba a revolcarse como un maldito caliente como lo era el estúpido Gilbert. Sabía perfectamente que en medio de aquellas caricias, mordidas, besos y demás, él había murmurado que quería volver a sentirlo. Había sentido su corazón latiendo por el pavor que sentía ¡Él estaba en la casa del enemigo! Pero había terminado con el enemigo en la cama; vaya valiente que era.

-¿Estas despierto?- Lovino observo a Gilbert que sonreía socarronamente mientras secaba su cabello mojado

-¿Q.., qué paso anoche?- demencia solo eso le quedaba

-Nada, nada realmente- el albino camino hacia un angosto armario de donde extrajo una camisa la cual comenzó a colocarse y quizás Lovino no noto que ese joven había comenzado a arrugar el entrecejo.

-Bien…-

El italiano apretó la sabana que lo tapaba de las miradas de Gilbert y sin más se levantó de la enorme cama ¡Grave error! Su caída fue fuerte al suelo, sin decir vergonzosa, sintió las mejillas enrojecer al sentir la ya escandalosa risa de Gilbert pero el mencionado solo mantenía la mirada fija en el pecho cremoso del chico. Eran marcas, algunas pronunciadas otras no tanto, algunas grandes y bien marcadas o unas que apenas se notaban, su cuerpo parecía una pintura de marcas vergonzosas.

-Ha…¡Que picadas de mosquitos!- murmuro con pesadez el italiano mientras corría a tapar su desnudez con la sabana, a lo que Gilbert solo atino a reír de buena manera y Lovino agradeció que el chico volviera a su verdadera personalidad.

-Voy a salir con Francis…-Gilbert rasco su mejilla desde cuando el sentía esa tonta vergüenza como si fuera un niño otra vez ¡¿Por qué le decía que haría Lovino?

-No me interesa, idiota-

Gilbert no dijo nada solo frunció los labios, él ya lo venía venir, en el segundo que tomo a Lovino y que de su mente las imágenes de Elizabeta desaparecieron, supo que era el inicio del fin, no sabía ni como decirlo pero él se estaba intentado enamorar involuntariamente de Lovino. Al principio le gustaba el italiano, porque era un chico explosivo de temperamento y muy distinto a las personas que conocía, desde que lo había visto de pequeño quiso que ese niño se pusiera a su disposición, ese era su deseo.

-Ya..-Gilbert se acercó y sin decir nada le planto un beso en la frente al chico que solo se congelo ante el contacto- Tu ropa esta en ese cajón…-

Su voz sonó ronca y certera porque Lovino enrojeció de momento y su boca se movió de manera estúpida, porque ni los insultos le salían de ninguna manera. Su mirada ambarina siguió los pasos de Gilbert hasta que se le perdió de vista, tanteando su cuerpo se acercó al lugar donde se suponía estaría su ropa, sus ojos se entrecerraron. Ahí había un bonito conjunto bastante femenino, un vestido verde ceñido al torso y suelto en la parte inferior, alzo una ceja y observo una nota que mencionaba algo sobre una comida con Gilbert y otras personas que ni siquiera se molestó en leer.

_"-¿Te gusta?- la voz de Gilbert era más ronca de lo normal, apretaba sus dedos largos en torno a la cintura del italiano que arqueaba su espalda al sentir el miembro de Gilbert dentro de el_

_-…¡Calla y hazlo en silencio!...-su boca se abrió al sentir las embestida el tipo era condenadamente bueno en lo que hacía "Que molesto" ese era el pensamiento que le iba le venía cada vez que Gilbert decía algo o sobre su cuerpo, o lo lindo que era el con el rostro sonrojado._

_-Eres lindo, Lovino me gustas-"_

Y aquella confesión nada romántica lo había conseguido incomodar. Que distinto era cuando una chica se le confesaba en la secundaria siempre se sentía bien. En esos día era popular, su hermano era el tierno y él era el tipo duro. Siempre se sintió halagado por aquellas sinceras confesiones "Ah… las chicas en verdad son lindas" Y la verdad Gilbert confesando era solamente tenebroso, ciertamente él no podía imaginarse a sí mismo enamorado de alguien por el simple hecho de que aquella sensación de sacrificarse y sentir algo por otra persona el no sentia que fuera adecuado, despues de todo el mismo sabia que cuando alguien estaba enamorado cuan frágil podía ser, se sentia confundido por algo llamado amor…

-Tonto…-

-::::::-:::::::-::::::::-:::::_:::::

-Oh Gilbert, has sido bendecido con tan guapa esposa…-

-Prometida, señor- Lovino lanzo una mira tan llena de amargura que el pobre tipo solo carraspeo lleno de inseguridad y hundió su mirada el plato de comida buffet que tenía en frente

-Podrá ser pequeñuela ¿Qué estas harta de estos viejines?- se aventuró a preguntar el que parecía ser el más viejo de todos ellos muy a pesar de había jóvenes aprendices- Lo sentimos pero se siente tan bien tener una brisa de tan adorable muchacha, es que la verdad me recuerdas a una de mis nietas…-

Lovino sonrió ciertamente aquel señor que estaba a su lado parecía ser el más sensato y agradable de todos y eso lo hacía sentir cómodo le recordaba a su abuelo pero seguramente su abuelo no hablaba de ellos o más bien de el de la manera tan fraternal que lo hacia ese señor, negó y asintió con suavidad, cuando el viejo le pregunto con aquel dulce tono ¿Te importaría si tomo tus zanahorias?

Gilbert que mantenía su mirada fija en Lovino no puedo evitar sonreír, era sorprendente ver como aquel niño arisco se doblegaba ante la dulce sonrisa de un vejete "Quizás no estas inmaduro" aquel pensamiento fugaz le atravesó la cabeza una risita se le escapó de los labios y Francis su fiel amigo arqueo las cejas buscando la razón de su risa.

-¿Podría ser…?- el francés alzo las cejas con sorpresa y su boca formo un perfecto circulo al observar una marca en el cuello de Lovino "Descarados" ladeo su cabeza y observo a Gilbert y sin perder tiempo le susurró al oído- Gilbo…¿Podría ser eso amor?-

-¡Para nada…!-

Para el francés aquello había sido una muy mala negación, le había puesto demasiado entusiasmo. "Que estupidez" apretó los cubiertos con sus manos y su azul mirada viajo por el rostro de Lovino, siguió y siguió hasta detenerse en los grandes y frescos ojos del italiano "Hmm…¿A quién ves?" Poso su mano en su barbilla y realmente pensó que quizás aquellos dos sí podrían ..¿Gustarse? no más que eso ¿Enamorarse? Quizás eso era demasiado ¿tenerse confianza? Sonrió, eso era definitivamente lo más adecuado.

-¡Un brindis!-

Gilbert pestañeo y observo a su amigo que elevaba su copa de vino sonriendo, pero no de aquella manera vulgar que hacia siempre, no, aquella sonrisa parecía estar llena de alegría pero no para el mismo si no como si su alegría fuese para alguien más ¡Bah eso era imposible!

-¿Un brindis de qué?-

-Por ustedes- Francis sonrió y señalo con los ojos a los "prometidos" Lovino chasqueo los diente pero para sorpresa de Gilbert el mencionado se acercó a paso lentos al albino

-Brindo porque ustedes se den cuenta lo valioso que es, cada parte que está a su lado…-Francis sonrió y bebió de la copa mientras los demás imitaron, carraspeo la voz y prosiguió-Ahora ¿Por qué no se besan?-

Los presentes soltaron silbidos y aplausos. Lovino parecía más molesto que de costumbre y ya estaba listo para no solo gritar e insultar al francés cuando la mano de Gilbert lo detuvo. Lovino se quedó frió mientras Gilbert beso su boca de una manera que jamás podría mencionar en esa vida.

:::::::-::::::::.::::::::

_"-Por favor ¿Dejame sentirte?-"_

Lovino hizo un bulto el vestido que había llevado ese día, suspiro cansadamente y se dio cuenta de que recordaba todo con suma claridad de lo que había pasado anoche, vergüenza era lo único que sentía. Se dejó caer en la cama y se abrazó a el mismo, porque se sentía así de inseguro frente al albino…

-¡Tu idiota!-Lovino abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar la voz de cierta persona- ¡Gilbert, bastardo!

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta ¿Por qué hacen tanto ruido? ¿Acaso pensaban que no estaba ahí? Ahora que lo pensaba le había dicho a Gilbert que tenía que salir a ver a su hermano, pestañeo repetidas veces al oír algo cayendo y sin que pensar salió directo al lugar donde se escuchaba el ruido ¡Seguramente Gilbert intenta tocarla! Eso era lo unció que s ele pasaba por la cabeza. El aire se le escapó de los pulmones de manera lenta y solo atino a sonreír, sonreír de una manera un tanto ¿Dolorosa?

-¿Qué hacen?-

Gilbert se separó y observo a Elizabeta que estaba tumbada en el suelo bajo el cuerpo de Gilbert, no era necesario mencionar que la imagen que había visto Lovino segundos antes de hablar era de esos dos, dándose un beso muy apasionado. Gilbert no dijo nada y ella tampoco, Lovino tampoco menciono nada porque ese no era su asunto.

-Buenas noches a los dos- su voz sonó tan llena de odio y desdén que Gilbert por fin reacciono y se enderezo torpemente del suelo.

-¡Oye espera!-

-Anula todo este maldito teatro ¡Tu maldita basura!- y eso fue lo único que se escucho es anoche, eso y el sonido de la enorme puerta principal cerrándose con fuerza.

Continuara...

* * *

** N/A:** Continuacion fije para el diez pero fue imposible...Lo siento, gracias por los comentarios espero haber revisado bien este capitulo disculpenme por el anterior que no lo revise adecuadamente por cierto ¿Quien tiene problemas al subir sus historias a la fanfiction? Feliz Navidad queridas lectors os mando un beso y una abrazo y a por ellos en este 2012. Que os pasen un grato momento con sus familias, amigos, novios, amantes etc!


	7. Sin Titulo Correspondiente

**|Disclamer**:Hetalia no es mio.

**|Parejas:**GilbertXLovinoXAntonio.

**|Autora:***Inclinación* Soy Tanuki Sempai es un gusto conocerles lectores, ¡Feliz año! A todos los que han estado conmigo a lo largo de esta historia a los que estan presentes y a los que lo estan pero son anonimos ¡Os quiero sin importar que!

**|Genero:**Drama/Romance/Traición mundo Alterno A/U.

**|Advertencias:**Es yaoi (relación chicoXchico) Trasvestismo, situaciones sexuales y lenguaje fuerte

**|Aclaraciones:** Los párrafos en cursiva son recuerdos ¿Oke? lo cerrado en "" son pensamientos.

* * *

**~Peces Fuera del Agua~**

*** Sin titulo correspondiente. ***

-Iré a España mañana…-Antonio observo de soslayo a Lovino, que parecía estar distraído por alguna razón, razón que él no se había atrevido a preguntar.

Había dormido en su casa y aunque por muy distraído que fuese Antonio sabía muy bien que aquel chico, que ahora mismo se estaba hundiendo en su mesa, estaba francamente estresado.

¿Deprimido? Aquella palabra se le había atravesado cuando Lovino había llegado y se había negado a comer. Era como un niño, uno bastante cerrado y ridículo a su modo.

-Llévame contigo…-Lovino alzo la vista mientras alejaba el plato que segundos atrás Antonio había posado frente a él para que comiera- ¡Y deja de darme comida!-

-Lovi…-el español se acercó a Lovino mientras su mano tomaba de manera brusca su mentón- ¿Es por Gilbert?-

Lovino entrecerró la mirada y de un manotazo aparto la mano del chico, que solo bajo la mirada ahora él era el deprimido. Maldijo por lo bajo pero solo lograba sentirse peor, como era posible que un extraño pudiese ocupar por completo el pensamiento de Lovino ¡Él era su amigo! Pero el "Es su esposo" Sus dientes se apretaron con enojo, él no debía creer eso.

Lovino se lo había asegurado él no estaba casado aquello solo era un trato del abuelo del chico, pero y si esa era al razón por la que Lovino estaba triste, por el simple hecho de que aquello era solo un trato, y si en realidad el chico gustaba de Gilbert. Cerro los ojos mientas sonreía forzosamente y miraba a Lovino nuevamente.

-Lovino, a ti no te gustan los españoles…-

-Me gustas tú…-

Y aquello basto para Antonio ablandara en el entrecejo y una débil sonrisa se colocara en sus labios. Él se sentía bien aunque en su mente le decía perfectamente que aquel "Me gustas" no era más que un simple y honesto sentimiento entre amigos, solo eso.

-Esta bien…-

-¡¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera tan escalofriante?- el italiano empezó a insultar al español de varias maneras y Antonio solo atino a reír de buena manera.

-Solo Lovino me hace reír de esta manera-

-¡Cállate!-

::::_:::::

-Hermano, hermano… ¡Hermano!- el menor de los Biellmistch movía del hombro a Gilbert, el cual dormía placenteramente en su escritorio.-¡Brueder!-

Gilbert abrió repentinamente sus ojos mostrando el horror y sorpresa que le había dado su hermano, haciendo también cayera de lado al suelo.

-¿¡West!- Gilbert lo observo ceñudo del suelo hacia arriba- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar un avión algo parecido?-

-No, estaré aquí un mes al parecer…-el rubio le ofreció su mano a Gilbert para que se levantara pero este ya estaba sacudiéndose la ropa- Fui ayer a tu casa pero no estabas-

-¡Ah!... eso, fui con Eli a su casa-Gilbert se acercó a los enormes ventanales de aquel edificio-¿Tu sabias que se va a casar con el austriaco ese?

Ludwig lo observo en silencio mientras trataba de desviar la mirada de su hermano. Claro que él se había sorprendido mucho cuando Elizabeta lo había invitado a la boda que tendría, aunque tampoco se podía negar a presentarse, porque aquella joven era una amiga.

-Si lo sabia pensaba decírtelo pero supuse que no te interesaría, después de todo… Vas a casarte con la señorita Vargas-.

"_-Gilbert… ¡No mientas!-la joven parecía muy molesta- Como te atreves a hablar de mi vida ¡No es asunto tuyo!-_

_-Di lo que quieras porque es difícil hacerte entender… Tu eres la única que puedo aceptar que este a mi lado-el albino sonrió arrogante mientras extendía sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo- No acepto que te cases con es podrido austriaco…-_

_-Eso es lo que odio de ti… ¡Tu maldita arrogancia! Con Roderich es distinto ¡El me ama!-_

_¿Qué no la amaba? Claro que la amaba quizás estaba un poco confundido, pero era por algo muy distinto él no era ningún homosexual ¡Lovino era solo un poco de infantil diversión! No era posible que fuese amor ¿no? A él quizás solo le gustaba. Sin más jalo del brazo a la joven que se removió inquieta haciéndolos caer al suelo. Se había enamorado de aquella joven porque fue la primera que lo puso en su lugar, que no lo miro maravillada o sorprendida, esa joven lo había golpeado por egocéntrico._

_-No vuelvas a decir eso Elizabeta…-_

_En medio de aquella oscuridad y cegado por la furia se inclino y beso con voracidad a la joven que al principio se resistió pero al final termino cediendo ante el albino. Gilbert sintió lo mismo que cuando la besaba cuando aun eran prometidos y lo que pensaba para Elizabeta aquel beso no le importaría mucho, pero por un momento pensó en Lovino y que seguramente si é estuviese besando a Lovino este lo golpearía cuando se separaran.." _

_-¿Qué hacen?-_

_Gilbert se separo de golpe y un gran nudo se le formo en el estomago, acaba de ser descubierto en pleno acto de ¿Infidelidad? Pero realmente a él no le importaba eso ¿O si? ¿Porque de repente se sentía mal con solo ver aquella mirada tan llena de dolor de Lovino? ¿Por qué, a Lovino no le importaba aquello? ¿No lo hacia verdad? _

_-Buenas noches a los dos-_

_¡No! Debía detenerlo, comenzó a levantarse lentamente claro que sabía reconocer aquel tono de voz que había usado Lovino, después de todo era el grandioso Gilbert, él era Gilbert a él no lo descubrían, no lo dejaban, no lo dañaban, no lo engañaban ¡Era intocable! _

_-¡Oye espera!-_

_Pero que le diría "-Oh vamos Lovino no me digas que ¿Estabas celoso? Sabia que al final de enamorarías del grandioso Gilbert pero a mi no me van los hombres….¿Cierto tuvimos se-xo? Pero ¿Y que? Hasta yo tengo mis necesidades-" ¡No! No podía comportarse como un completo bastardo._

_-Anula todo este maldito teatro ¡Tu maldita basura!-_

_Pestañeo repetidas veces al escuchar la puerta principal cerrándose, Elizabeta lo observaba con un deje de molestia tanto a el como a si misma. Si había tenido alguna oportunidad con Lovino Vargas estaba seguro que la había perdido por completo."_

-Sobre eso… No voy a casarme- Gilbert sonrió de lado ganándose una molesta mirada de su hermano-Tu sabes que no soy de esos tipos… ¡Ya sabes material de matrimonio!-

-¿Qué hiciste, Gilbert?-

-¡¿Por qué asumes que es mi culpa?-

-No lo fue…-El menor se encamino a la salida mientras farfullaba algunas palabras de enojo –Solo dime… ¿Tu no quieres nada con ella?-

-Quien sabe…-

-Si sigues sin saber… Solo te dañaras a ti mismo-

::::_::::

-Hace mucho que no viajábamos juntos ¿Cierto Lovino?-el español observaba el panorama que se extendía en la carretera y de vez en vez le lanzaba una miradita a Lovino asegurándose de que no se había dormido o ahogado con las patatas que comía, lo que sucediese primero-Recuerdo que eras tan pequeño y lindo-

-¡Como si recordara eso, idiota!-murmuro Lovino distraídamente

-Lo siento…-Antonio sonrió mientras encendía la radio y alguna melodía comenzaba a sonar, seguramente era alguna canción de las favoritas del joven conductor ya que había comenzado a tararearla alegremente- Venga Lovino ¡No seas tan enojón!-

-¡Que cierres la puta boca!-

-No, no, no Lovi…-el muchacho negaba mientras reía- La letras es algo como..."Alza tus manos hacia Dios"…-

-Antonio por favor ¡Cierra el pico!-

-Oh vaya que hoy si estas amargado…-bromeo el chico mientras esquivaba torpemente un golpe de Lovino- Vaya, parece que alguien esta deteniendo la vía... ¿Podrá ser un accidente? O tal vez…-

Los ojos del español se abrieron a su máximo soporte cuando observo a esa persona parada a lado de un automóvil. El viento movía su corbata negra mientras le revolvía el cabello rebelde, no podía verle los ojos puesto que estaban ocultos bajo una gafas de color negro. Antonio observo rápidamente a Lovino, y el menor parecía desesperado por escapar de ahí.

-¡¿Qué demonios hace acá ese idiota de Gilbert?- el italiano lucia un poco pálido –Antonio no vayas a detenerte…-

-De acuerdo, Lovino- el español había bajado la velocidad por la sorpresa que se había llevado

Pero quien iba decir que Gilbert se iba acercar a al automóvil y tiraría de la puerta como un loco, el español se sintió acorralado ¡No sabia que hacer! Por un lado estaba que quería estar solo junto a Lovino pero aquel tipo parecía preocupado y si ¿Algo malo estaba pasando?...

-¡Tu abuelo esta en el hospital!-

El menor abrió los ojos enderezándose de golpe en el asiento observo nervioso a Antonio y este detuvo de golpe el auto. Gilbert apenas y pudo estabilizarse, mientras intentaba pararse de manera recta, nuevamente observo con enojo a Lovino y golpeteo la ventana.

-Baja de ahí…¡¿Por qué apagaste el móvil?- Gilbert parecía echar fuego por la boca.

-¿Qué tiene mi abuelo?-

-…El…Un paro cardiaco-

-¿Dónde esta?-Lovino miro a Antonio buscando que él lo llevara al lugar que Gilbert digiera.

-No te diré…-Lovino le miro agriamente –A menos que subas a mi auto, yo te llevare-

-No-Lovino negó con vehemencia cruzándose de brazos-Llamare a Feliciano….-

Gilbert ensancho su sonrisa y aprovechando que Lovino se distraída para buscar el teléfono camino hasta la ventana de Antonio el cual estaba igual o más distraído ayudando a Lovino. Con rapidez quito el seguro de todas las puertas ya que Antonio tenia la ventanilla abajo, sonrió mas cuando noto que ninguno de los dos lo había notado "Idiotas" Pensó. Sus ojos rubíes brillaron bajo las gafas y corriendo halo con fuerza la puerta de Lovino que se abrió de golpe dejándolo caer al suelo pavimentado.

-¡¿Quién demonios te crees?-Lovino se levanto preparando su puño para estrellarlo en el rostro del albino

-Pensé que tu abuelo te importaba…-

Lovino miro el suelo de manera avergonzada mientras buscaba alguna excusa pero no la había, como decirle que no quería estar cerca de él, porque se sentía un poco dolido por lo que había visto la noche pasada.

-Llévame donde mi abuelo…-Gilbert le tomo la barbilla sonriendo-¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Antonio seguirá tu auto! ¡¿Escuchaste Antonio?-

Antonio había permanecido al margen de aquella situación, sabia que si se metía sin que Lovino lo pidiese se molestaría, pero cuando por fin escucho la voz del joven diciendo su nombre suspiro aliviado.

-De acuerdo Lovi…-

-Como quieran-susurro derrotado Gilbert mientras halaba del brazo a Lovino y lo metía por la fuerza a su automóvil.

Lovino se sentó en aquel lujoso automóvil miro a todos lados y noto una mochila en la parte trasera "¿Qué esta pensando este tipo" Se sentó en el asiento, se sentía preocupado y eso le daba sueño, vaya tipo que era, su abuelo en el hospital y el tenia demasiado sueño "¿Por qué Gilbert no se apresura?" observo el retrovisor y Gilbert hablaba con Antonio….¡¿Gilbert hablaba con Antonio? Bajo la mira a su teléfono y vio que su hermano lo estaba llamando.

-¿Feliciano?- Lovino suspiro al escuchar la voz de su hermano aunque le pareció raro que no llorara ni nada quizás su hermanito estaba madurando- ¿Cómo esta el abuelo?-

-¿El abuelo?...No lo se, en un vuelo hacia Alemania quizás ¿Hermano donde estas?-

-¡¿Alemania? …-Lovino pestañeo y a su mente llego lo que realmente estaba pasando-¡Maldito idiota!-

-¡Hermano, hermano…!-

-Parece que la mentirita me duro muy poco…-Gilbert sonrió mientras se subía al automóvil y arrancaba a toda velocidad.

-¡Y Antonio! ¡¿Qué paso con el estúpido de Antonio?-

Gilbert sonrió de manera zorruna y le mostro un clavo a Lovino, el cual se sintió confundido

-Le desinfle las llantas-

-¡¿Qué cosa?-

-Vas a pagar por la confusión que me estas causando Lo-vi-no~-

Continuara…

* * *

**N/A:** Feliz navidad y año igual de Reyes tambien y dia del bigote gente bonita! Y Gracias a sus comentarios queria hacerles una pregunta ¿Saben que cancion esta cantando Antonio? Se los dejo de tarea pero promentanme que si lo buscan no lo haran por internet...Veamos si descubren quien canta esa cancion, es una favorita de mi madre y el cantante es español.


	8. Silencio y El Inicio de la Traición

**|Disclamer:**Hetalia no es mio.

**|Parejas**:GilbertXLovinoXAntonio.

**|Autora**:*Inclinación* Soy Tanuki Sempai es un gusto conocerles lectores o cmo muchso lectores me quieren decir en estos momentos ¡Escritora fantasma!

**|Genero**:Drama/Romance/Traición mundo Alterno A/U.

**|Advertencias**:Es yaoi (relación chicoXchico) Trasvestismo, situaciones sexuales y lenguaje fuerte

**|Aclaraciones:** Los párrafos en cursiva son recuerdos ¿Oke? lo cerrado en "" son pensamientos.

* * *

**~Peces Fuera del Agua~**

*** Silencio y El Inicio de la Traición ***

Gilbert observo a Lovino por un largo rato, el italiano se había quedado dormido después de un una hora de alegatos e insultos (innecesarios según Gilbert). Lo observó de perfil, la luz de la tarde se filtraba débilmente por las ventanas de su automóvil, y a Gilbert le pareció que el joven se miraba más pálido que nunca ¿Porqué le gustaba tanto? Aquella pregunta le resultaba entre graciosa e irónica, cuando era la pareja de Elizabetha jamás dudo el porque la quería, pero con aquel italiano, todo era una montaña rusa.

-¿Es porque somos hombres? –El bien sabía que no era por eso, hace mucho que le importaba un carajo lo que la prensa dijese de él. –¿Qué pensaría si le digo que lo quiero?-

Cobarde.

Nunca había dudado de su valentía, de su calidad de hombre… hasta ahora, pero ¡No podían juzgarle! Le había llevado mas de cinco años decirle a Eli que le gustaba, aun sabiendo que la chica tenia sentimientos a por el.

-Tengo hambre –el albino observo al castaño, el cual arqueaba su espalda como un gato, mientras estiraba el resto de sus extremidades en aquel reducido espacio –Anto…-

Pero el joven guardo silencio, recordando el secuestro en el que estaba, ya no estaba con Antonio ¡¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Se había dormido cerca del enemigo, le miro de soslayo y su mirada irradiaba tanto odio y desprecio que el mismo Gilbert sintió un escalofrió que le calo a lo largo de la espalda ¿Pero y que? ¡Se lo merecía! Subió sus piernas al asiento y observo la ventana como si aquel paisaje de arboles fuese lo mas interesante del mundo, no quería hablarle no quería decirle nada, Gilbert ya sabia que Lovino lo odiaba.

-Tienes saliva colgando en la barbilla –y como quien no quiere la cosa, Gilbert le hablo con aquella ronca y nasal voz que tenia.

-No lo veas ¿Te estorba?- el menor no le observo, su respuesta fue plana y certera.

-Me estorba, es asquerosa…-

-La otra noche estabas encantado con esta saliva ¿O no?-

El albino guardo silencio ¡¿Lo recordaba? Observo al chico, el cual no le dirigía la mirada, parecía tener una clase de lucha interna "¿Acaso te avergüenza?" Gilbert sonrió socarronamente ahora podía fastidiarle con algo.

-A ti también te encanto ¿No? Suplicabas por más…-

-Cierra la boca, Bielchesmith –el menor sintió la garganta secársele por la ira retenida.

-Ohh …Gilbert ¡Eres el mejor! Bésame, bésame… -Gilbert soltó una carcajada que dejo medio atontado a Lovino. –Eres el primero… y el único –soltó de repente de manera que el menor supuso era su voz de sensualidad.

-¡¿En que momento dije yo eso? –Vocifero y hasta ese momento el italiano le observo, y Gilbert se sintió extraño –¡¿Por qué diría eso? ¡Ni que fuese un dios griego!-

-¿Por qué te sonrojas...? –Lovino le miro con reproche, y Gilbert volvió a reír. –Tu el mio-

-Cierra la puta boca, estúpido-

Y no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra.

* * *

-¡No voy a salir, idiota!-

Gilbert respiro, una vez y volvió halar el brazo de Lovino, el cual seguía negándose a salir del automóvil, esta bien no lo había planeado ¡El auto se había quedado sin combustible! Estaban en medio de la nada, hacia frio y no era por nada, pero llevaba rato que escuchaba unos extraños ruidos que venían del bosque.

-Solo hay que buscar una gasolinera… -Gilbert trato de sonar calmando pero estaba preocupado y muerto de frio –Si vamos los dos no nos perderemos…-

-¡No pienso moverme de aquí! Es tu culpa –Lovino, apretaba su mano en torno a la guantera del automóvil, haciendo que la fuerza ejercida de Gilbert fuese en vano –Ve tu solo, idiota-

-¡Bien!-

-¡Pues, bien! –grito Romano exasperado mientras apretaba la quijada fastidiado.

-¡Espero que el maldito yeti venga, y te coma vivo! –Gilbert le soltó la mano y trastabillo un poco, le lanzo una ultima mirada a Lovino que parecía nervioso ante lo ultimo dicho por el albino –Espero mueras-.

El albino sonrió y se alejó del auto dejando al italiano atrás, se abrazó a si mismo en un intento de aminorar el frio que sentía, pero parecía imposible. Camino y todo se observaba obscuro, trago saliva quedito mientras movía sus manos de aquí a haya, tratando de calmarse, aquel sitio era tenebroso.

-¡No tengo miedo! –grito. Observo hacia unas montañas como un neurótico –Es solo el eco ¡No tengo miedo, soy grandioso!-

-¡Gilbert! –el albino trago saliva y un grito se ahogo en su garganta, a unos pasos estaba el italiano con la frente perlada de sudor y las mejillas sonrojadas por la corrida que había dado -¡Estúpido llevo rato llamándote!-

-Te asustaste… -y como era de esperarse el albino le hablo con burla al italiano, que solo le mostro el dedo miedo –Oh si ¡Estabas muerto de miedo!-

-¡¿Si y que? –Gilbert quedo callado y dijo nada mas era mejor así.

Caminaron un largo tramo, pero la oscuridad parecía no tener fin, ni siquiera había autos que pasasen. Lovino había empezado a silbar "Quizás esta nervioso" pensó el albino, él lo estaba pero no tenia que decirlo, sabía que no le interesaría a Lovino en realidad.

-Yo también estaba asustado, pero contigo aquí… -el albino quiso cerrar la boca, pero todo estaba oscuro nadie lo juzgaría si era sincero y débil una vez en la vida –Me siento mejor…-

-Yo también… -

Silencio.

El mayor trago saliva, si estaba nervioso "No estoy seguro de lo que esta pasando" pensó, pero de algo estaba seguro solo con aquel joven podía sincerarse y decir lo que sentía ¿Pero porque? No sabía nada de él, solo lo que su abuelo le había investigado del el menor a lo largo de su vida, y sin querer rozo su brazo con el muchacho, y eso le agrado ¡Aquel mocoso era tan cálido! Y sin detenerse a pensarlo Gilbert solo alargo sus dedos y…

Entrelazo sus dedos con los del menor.

Lovino no rehuyó al contacto, solo suspiro aliviado como si aquello lo estuviese esperando hace mucho, había mucho silencio, a excepción de los sonidos de la naturaleza y uno que otro bostezo por aparte de ambos hombres, no intercambiaban palabras, hasta que el sonido de uno teléfono celular los hizo detenerse.

-¿Traías el móvil? –Gilbert trago saliva, la voz del italiano había sonado jodidamente aterradora –Como ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?-

El albino lo ignoro y con rapidez contesto el teléfono sin siquiera fijarse quien era, y de un movimiento le tapo la boca al menor el cual seguía mentándole la madre al albino.

Era ella.

A Gilbert se le había secado la garganta ¡Como amaba esa risa perversa de su ex! Sonrió entre feliz y nervioso.

-Gilbert acabo de pelear con Roderich…-

-¡Ya te había dicho que ese tipo no es como mi grandiosa persona! –Lovino rodo la mirada mientras tratada de soltarse del mayor –Eli ¿No solo me has llamado para eso?-

-Estoy en mi apartamento, no te gustaría venir aquí un rato ¡Podríamos jugar videojuegos! Recordar viejos tiempos… -

Y Gilbert guardo silencio ¡Eso era lo que quería! Volver con ella, pero porque su corazón no latía como loco porque no se reía como estúpido ¡¿Por qué? Y entonces su mirada se dirigió al menor el cual tenia los ojos bien abiertos y aprovechando el momento de aletargamiento del albino, el italiano apretó los labios cogiendo el teléfono del alemán.

-¡Él es todo mio!-

Gilbert lo observo sorprendido, pero cuando iba preguntar algo, un auto apareció por ahí y el italiano salió disparado para detenerlo y pedir ayuda.

* * *

Eran las tres de la madrugada y el frió había empeorado, Lovino se mantenía muy junto al albino para poder compartir el poco calor corporal que creaban entre ambos.

-¡No es mi culpa que no un gasolinera de veinticuatro horas!-

-Si no me hubiese sacado del auto de Antonio ahora estaría calentito en una cama, bastardo –el italianos grito aquella con furia.

-Ah, claro, como eres feliz con que ese español te folle –

-Si lo hiciese… ¡No es problema tuyo!-

-No, no lo es ¡Puedo hacerlo con cualquiera que quiera! –Gilbert había quitado el cabello de su rostro, hacia frio y estaba harto de que Lovino le estuviese echando la culpa hasta del calentamiento global –Hasta a Eli soy capaz de follarme, mientras el maldito señorito nos observa-

-Si ella te gusta tanto ¡¿Por qué sigues aquí? Yo que tu ya estaría con ella… -Lovino se había levantado y se había posicionado frente al albino, el cual solo mantenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Cuando consigamos la gasolina ¡Me iré con ella! –el albino lucio cansado de tanto grito, lo mejor era darle fin, pero él no era el mejor rindiéndose –Es mejor que estar con un chiquillo como tu, desesperante-

-¡Nunca te pedí que estuviese a mi lado! Tu eres el que hace cosas innecesarias ¡¿Por qué tomas mi mano como lo hace el, contesta?-

-¡Porque que quise! Tú me haces enojar ¡Tanto! –Gilbert se había levantado de donde estaba y a grades pasos se había puesto cara a cara del menor (claramente inclinándose un poco por la diferencia de altura). – ¡¿Por qué te quiero cerca? Eres la persona más desesperante, incoherente, grosera e infantil del mundo-

-¡Ese eres tú, bestia albina!-

Gilbert lo observo por un largo rato, Lovino tenia las mejillas rojas a causa del frio, las cejas estaban tan juntas y los labios tremendamente fruncidos; el labio inferior temblaba por la cólera que tenia en ese momento, los puños estaban apretados y los nudillos se ponían blancos lentamente.

Le gusto.

Si, el Gilbert Bielchesmisth tenia muchas cosas raras, una de ellas era siempre querer a alguien igual de explosivo que el ¡Al diablo el hecho que fuese un hombre! Él estaba casi seguro que si seguía peleando con Lovino el único final seria, el enamorado del menor, pero él no estaba preparado para eso. Amor eso era lo que menos quería a esas alturas de su vida.

-¡Al carajo con eso!-

Y lo beso.

Lovino no puedo escapar de ese beso, porque Gilbert se había enredado en su cuerpo como un pulpo, pero no importo algo en él quería ese beso. No pensó en nada ni en nadie, solo en el dueño de esos labios, aquel suave y delicioso néctar _"La otra noche estabas encantado con esta saliva ¿O no?"_ Y Gilbert rio en el medio de aquel beso, Lovino tenia razón su sabor le volvía loco, Gilbert mordió el labio del menor el cual se separo lentamente. Los labios hinchados, el cabello despeinado y las mejillas rojas a causa del frío, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Gilbert deseo que esa imagen fuese la única que pudiese ver en las mañanas.

-¡Lovino! –el aludido se volteo, sus manso temblaban, de soslayo observo a Gilbert. -¡Llevo rato buscándote, estoy remolcando el auto de Gilberto!-

-Me llamo Gilbert, y no era necesario que lo hicieses –Gilbert había gruñido lo ultimo entre dientes "Lo que me faltaba una deuda con ese cabeza de esponja" pensó.

-¡Si quieres lo regreso a su lugar tío!-

-¡No seas estúpido! –grito Lovino exaltado. –Vámonos… -

Antonio sonrió victorioso, y con sorna le sonrió a Gilbert, el cual mantenía aquella mascara de frialdad y calma (aunque por dentro quisiese matar al español y toda su descendencia).

-Gilbert –finalizo el menor.

Y el silencio volvió al lugar.

Continuara...

* * *

**N/A: **Como muchos sabran he desaparecido por mucho tiempo, ni siquier aa mi D/A he podido entrar, no es porque quiera, han habido mudos problemas, aunque no lo crean. En fin aca esta esta continuacion ¡La cual me ha encantado escrbir! Espero sigan leyendo ¡No me abandonen!

**Jackce: **Siento mucho desaparecer, gracias por leer y espero sigas leyendo ¡Gilbert es tan buen mentiroso! Solo cuando le conviene.

**Blauen-mond:** Gracias, no en serio gracias. Espero seguir mejorando en la arte de la escritura y coherencia a la hora de escribir, espero este cap tengo sus mejorias.

**RamenSharingan-chan: **Cuando leí tu comentario pense ¡Va a matarme! Pero de cierto modo fue tu comentario que me hizo escribir, gracias, por el empujon y por tu pensamiento sincero, aqui esta la continuacion, espero sea de tu agrado.


End file.
